Even in darkness there is light, you just have to find it
by WinterWolf13
Summary: 5 a 12 year old science experiment raised in a cage all her life, never meeting people or knowing what friendship is like. Until she meets Logan and the xmen and everything changes. Hey everyone this is my first Xmen fanfic, i'd aprishiate some feedback good or bad it doesn't matter it would help really much thanks :)


Chapter 1, 5 meets Logan

5's POV

Darkness it's all I've known. The constant, never ending darkness. It's peaceful in a way; however I can't help but wonder what it's like outside. Outside my cage. I mean it's not that bad the cage with its ten foot walls, covered in carvings of trees and many different animals, and these plenty of space to move about. The beds comfy as heck to, but I prefer my hammock which resides at the top left part of my cage, right at the top, shrouded in shadow. Hey I even have my own bathroom. But as far as I can remember I've lived in this cell.

They say am not like most humans. Wouldn't know never seen a human in my life. When I get fed a tray is put through my door, they take it away when am sleeping. Anyways your probably wondering who I am. The scientists call me number 5 but if it was my way, well I don't really know, never needed a name. If you were to see me you may get a scare. I'm a petite 5 foot 1, my nails are abnormally sharp and as black as night. My skin is unusually pale and my eyes are an ice blue, my hair in its long, fine, wisps of curly black. But the things that stand me out are my gorgeous pure white wings with emerald tints. Did I mention that my night vision is excellent and I heal really fast. The people who care for me tell me these things. For some reason they want me to know that am different and how am unique to them. They also tell me when I age, right mow am 12 years old.

It's sometime in January a very boring time of the year, nothing really happens. A few scans here and there but nothing much. However this time everything changes. I was wondering round my cage in my navy shorts, and my red tank top when the sounds of a fight catch my attention. It soon fades, but is replaced by the sound of frantic footsteps towards my cage. On instinct I open my wings and fly to my hammock where I lye safe in its hold, folding my wings secure against me. My hammock is my safe place, no one can reach me when am there, Mandy told me that no one can go near me when am there. Mandy is one of my carers, I've never seen her face but I can hear her voice, it's soft and melodic. She's really sweet and is my favourite carer.

*Bang!*

I silently jump as my cage door fly's into the far end of my dwelling and a harsh, bright light engulfs the first few feet of my home. The light burned my eyes like red hot pokers, it was a shearing pain like no other and highly annoying. I reacted to this intrusion quickly, slamming my eyes shut, slinging a hand over my eyes and I hiss in displeasure.

"You have no right to be here" the soft, sweet voice of Mandy enters my ears and perks my curiosity to stare over my arm to see what was going on. "Leave 5 alone."

"No right!?" A gruff voice announces, anger evident in his voice as well as displeasure. "That child has been nothing more than a mere lab experiment for her full life, what's worse you lot belittle her by denying her a name." The gruff voice replies, the anger levels in his voice increase. The next thing I hear is an eerie screeching metal sound and the high pitched feminine scream of Mandy reaches my ears. "Leave her alone!" I shout as I leap from the hammock, leaving the safety of the hammock and cover of darkness behind, landing with a thud in the intruding light.

Logan's POV

I was pissed, beyond pissed, these humans kept a child like some sort of experiment. Hoping to scare away the scientist lady who, was trying to defend their awful actions by releasing my claws when the woman screams. If her high pitched wale wasn't bad enough the caged girl yells at me to "leave her alone" and out of nowhere she appears. In all the time I've been alive I've never seen a kid in the state she's in, and I hope to god to never see one like her again. She looks to be 5 foot give or take a few inches, her skin is unnaturally pale, nearly a ghostly white, but has the waxy look to it. Her nails black as coal and look extremely sharp. Her eyes they have an icy colour about them and her hair is long, wispy black. One of the main things that stood out on the kid was the set of pure crystal white wings with emerald tips. The thing that really riled me up was the fact she was thin, really thin, you could see her bones if you look close enough. She had on the bare essentials, navy blue shorts and a red t-shirt, both seem to lie limp on her petite frame.

She seems to look at me then to the side, before narrowing her eyes.  
"What did you do to Mandy?" She enquirers suspicion laced in her voce. It is then that I remember the silent thud from a few moments ago and glance at the fallen woman to my side. "She fainted" I reply bluntly and retract my claws. The kid seemed surprised by my actions and took a tentative step backwards into the cage. "Kid you're not safe here, you don't belong locked away like some sort of animal. There's a safe place for people like you, I can take you there." The kid seems to ponder my words for a while before narrowing her eyes, folding her wings in and steps forwards a bit. "How do you know that I'm not safe in my own home?" was the answer that was fired back. "What makes you think that I don't belong here, or if I'll go with you. Infract how could I even trust you? I don't even know your name."

5's POV

I wait patiently for the man's reply, who does he think he is, telling me where I belong or not. I mean sure sometimes the tests can be bad, and I do get lonely now and then, but this place is my home. He has no right to say I don't belong here. But since I'm weighting I take the time to examine the man. He's about 5 foot 9, has a weird hairstyle that only he can pull off. Seriously it looks like firkin wolf ears, its nuts. He's well-muscled and has that roguish look to him. Head to toe he's covered in an almost skin tight leaver outfit, looks ok on him I suppose, although I know nothing about fashion so who am I to judge. I'm suddenly snapped out of my observations as the man replies in that gruff voice of his. "Logan's my name but I also go by Wolverine. Kid you don't have to believe me, but it's not right for you to stay hear." I notice Logan take his first steps into my domain.

"For some reason Mr Logan I believe you. However I will not leave my home." Was my curt reply before I decide to reveal my name to this strange clothed man. "You Mr Logan may call me Number 5or just 5. Everyone hear calls me 5 and it kind of stuck so year, don't look like that, it may be strange but it's my name." I snap as his face twists at the mention of my name, but I pause as a look of hesitation, sorrow and regret engulfs his face. I notice how he tenses as if ready to pounce and I was right. Logan jumps forwards as if to restrain me but at the last possible moment I jump out of the way and roll into the shadows of my home, ready to fight, ready to defend.

Left, backflip, role to the right and tuck, role and twist out of the way, I do what I can to avoid Logan as he attempts to capture me. My night vision helps me to avoid him, it gives me the edge I need to avoid him as he's very quick in his movements. However for all his speed I spot that he's careless with the way he moves, his routine becomes slightly predictable and easier to dodge. However like me he can blend into the darkness piety well, which makes me glad that he is careless as I would not see him coming otherwise. My insides churn and I duck just in time to feel a swift breeze and see Logan sail over my head and land in a heap on the ground, quickly regaining composer and lunges at me again, acting fast I dive to the left. For the next 5 minutes although it feels like 5 hours we fight; or what could be classed as fighting as it's basically Logan trying to catch me and me avoiding him each and every time now and then getting in my own hit. This fight is starting to take it's tole on me and it leads to my mistake. I stop moving around to get my breath back and to see if I can spot Logan anywhere as for the last minute or so he's been out of my sight. Without warning a sickening, awful gut retching feel hits me and I spin around, only to realise at the last moment where Logan was. As I finish my turn I let out a silent scream as Logan collides full force into me sending us rolling in a tangle of limbs. "Oof!" I try to clear the fogginess from my head whilst gathering my breath. I try to stand, to get away but is stopped by a swift feeling of flying and a thud of my gut hitting something solid. I realise with mild horror that Logan took my distraction to swiftly and efficiently stop me from running my slinging me over his shoulder and pinning me there with his arm. "Put me down," I squirm trying with all my strength to get out of Logan's hold as he begins to walk off, carrying me away with him. "Let me go!" I plead with him.  
"Afraid I can't do that kid." Logan says his voice tinted with regret and slight pain as I drag my sharp black nails down his back desperately trying to get him to let me go. For a moment I see bone, metal but still bone and hope spreads me as I near his nerves, only for my hope to be crushed like an ant under a boot as his back miraculously heals up. "It's for your own my good kid." Logan adds and at the same time tightens his grip on me to stop my constant squirming. I continue to plead with Logan to let me go and tell him he has no right to take me away from my home. Somehow Logan ignores my pleas for freedom and carries me off, out of the darkness of my home and into the outside world, to where I dread to think. All I know is he's not taking me without a fight.


End file.
